


朝圣

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 性瘾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 性瘾至少有6个月具有反复的、可致强烈性唤起的性幻想、性冲动和性表达的行为，其频率和强度已经严重影响到正常感情表达的地步。从临床上来观察，性行为要求特别强烈，而且反应也超常性地迅速、容易和强烈，甚至拥抱、接吻、轻触也能产生强烈的性高潮。而如果得不到满足还会出现一些其他症状，比如头昏、失眠、四肢无力、发呆等。





	朝圣

“呜呜呜路～～路路路飞前辈！我真是太荣幸了呗！”留着绿色长发带着鼻环长相可怕的男人，跪坐在路飞面前，擦着不断涌出的眼泪呼喊着对路飞的爱意。“太闪亮了！完全无法睁开眼睛呗！路飞前辈！！”男人用手臂遮住眼睛，仿佛路飞身上真的有什么强烈光线一样。

路飞看着跪在脚下的奇怪男人，不耐的挖着耳朵，“喂，鸡冠头！我说你到底做不做了啊？？”“啊！鸡冠头！路飞前辈再一次叫了我的爱称吗？真是太惭愧了呗！！路飞前辈！”巴托在房间里捂着心口乱跳。

“你这家伙怎么回事啊？”路飞失去了最后的耐心，伸长手臂直接把人捞过来摁在床上“你不是来帮我治病的吗？别罗里吧嗦的说些我听不懂的话啊。”路飞骑在巴托的身上，不满的嚷嚷。“十分抱歉呗，路飞前辈，我知道了，我一定会十分努力的为您效劳呗。”巴托的眼睛里出现了熊熊燃烧的火焰。但此时的路飞已经完全不在意他在说什么了，他的病已经犯了。

路飞的病是从13岁时开始出现的，在艾斯把路飞从那个恶心的贵族的手里救出来时，路飞就得了一种奇怪的病。他有时候会突然极度的渴望性爱，甚至有一次自己把自己玩弄到晕过去，还有时会被艾斯不经意的触碰就弄到高潮，总之是一个十分麻烦十分危险的病症。  
病因就是那次被掠事件，不知道那个贵族从哪里听到的消息，对橡胶果实的能力者起了淫心，收集情报后就对路飞出手了。

虽然那个贵族还没有来得及真的对路飞做什么，但是路飞还是在朦胧的青春期得到了可怕的性启蒙。贵族为了让他听话，用效果强烈的催情药物折磨了他数个小时，被绑着的他完全得不到疏解，只有十三岁的路飞几乎被情欲弄得坏掉。得救后虽然身体康复了，但还是留下了严重的心理阴影，从那以后他就有了性瘾。

让我们把时间转回到现在

“哈啊…”路飞已经不太清醒了，他胡乱的拉扯着自己的衣服，下身也无意识的扭蹭着巴托结实的腹肌，“快点！鸡冠头！帮帮我！”路飞呼唤着巴托洛米奥。巴托小心翼翼的按住路飞，他的下身已经被路飞磨蹭的支起了帐篷，他把路飞从身上抱到床上，温柔的脱下路飞的衣物。“我会让您舒服的呗，路飞前辈。”

巴托痴迷的亲吻着路飞的脖颈肩膀，朝圣一般小心翼翼的不敢留下痕迹，路飞被温和的吻暂时安抚了下来，他的手指插进了巴托的头发里，手指用力，抬起巴托的头。看着巴托的眼睛说“吻我！”“遵…遵命呗，路飞前辈！”巴托低头亲吻路飞柔软的唇，路飞迫不及待的伸出软舌，舔弄着巴托的獠牙，然后捏着巴托的下巴强迫他张开嘴，软舌伸进去，纠缠着巴托的舌头。

巴托又激动的流出了眼泪，他激烈的亲吻着路飞，长舌在路飞嘴里搅弄，扫荡过每一处敏感。直到路飞喘不上气才放开路飞。路飞眼睛迷蒙的看着巴托，仿佛被亲的迷糊了。巴托觉得自己硬的都疼了。

他伸手抚摸着路飞的胸膛，橡胶的手感的确很好，一层薄薄的软肉附在胸口，怎么蹂躏也不会疼痛，只会逼得路飞发出一声高过一声的呻吟。比常人大一些的艳红的乳晕看起来更加柔软，小小的乳尖陷在乳晕里看起来实在是过于色气了。巴托小心的含吮着一边的乳头，生怕锋利的獠牙划破这可怜的小东西。

另一边被冷落的路飞，伸手自己揉弄起来。路飞下手没有轻重，不一会就弄得那里红肿起来，乳尖被手指狠狠揉捏，可怜兮兮的。巴托怕他把自己弄伤，就捉住路飞的两个手腕压在头顶，“真是失礼了呗。”巴托温柔的舔弄被粗暴对待的软嫩乳尖。另一只手则向下摸去。

手掌蹭过腹肌和人鱼线，感受肌肉随着呼吸在手中收缩，让巴托有了路飞前辈的身体完全被自己掌握在手中的错觉。心里觉得自己的想法太不要脸了，身体却诚实的更加兴奋起来。

路飞的阴茎早已高高翘起，顶端渗出的前列腺液亮晶晶的引诱着巴托。巴托握住柱身，缓缓的撸动，拇指扣在顶端轻轻的摩擦，路飞难耐的挺着腰“快一点！”巴托听话的加快了速度，几下之后巴托低下头把路飞的阴茎含了进去，湿热的口腔刺激的路飞呻吟都带上了哭腔，巴托用长舌缠绕着茎身，路飞禁不住开始挺腰冲撞，巴托配合着吞的更深。

路飞颤抖着射到巴托嘴里，巴托用舌尖用力舔着顶端，让路飞尖叫着射出了好几股精液。巴托全数吞下，他吐出路飞的阴茎，舌头卷过嘴角溢出的白浊，“路…路飞前辈的味道！我真是此生难忘了呗！”

又是一副激动的要哭出来的样子，路飞暂时得到了满足，他看着巴托被撑起的裤子，好心的帮他脱下裤子，啪的一下弹出的阴茎打在路飞的脸上，前端渗出的液体在他脸上留下痕迹。巴托简直羞愧的要切腹自尽，他慌张去擦路飞的脸，却弄得更加糟糕，“这简直是玷污路飞前辈呗！”。路飞倒是没有在意，他惊叹的看着巴托傲人的资本“这么大，很厉害嘛，鸡冠头。”“啊啊！我被路飞前辈夸奖了呗！”巴托捂着脸害羞。

“啊，差不多了，进来吧！”路飞背对着巴托跪在床上，手掌掰开柔软弹性的臀肉，向巴托露出湿漉漉的软穴。“噗……”巴托洛米奥被这连梦中都无法想象的场景击中了，他捂住胸口倒下去，“这是何等的幸福呗！可恶！泪水完全停不下来，我都看不清这神圣的场景了呗！”巴托又一次哭倒在地。

路飞歪着头“你又怎么了？快点啦。”巴托擦着眼泪爬起来，大手扶住路飞柔韧的腰肢，“我…我失礼了呗！”说着用手指为路飞扩张，肠液多的已经可以顺着手指流出来，后穴湿润温暖，层层叠叠的软肉吸附着巴托的手指“真不愧是路飞前辈！这是何等美妙的肉穴呗！简直想让人死在其中呗！”“闭嘴啦！别说这种奇怪的话啊！”路飞难得的害羞起来，把脸埋到柔软的枕头里。“害…害羞的路飞前辈也十分可爱！”“快点做，鸡冠头！”

等巴托插入三根手指时，路飞已经腰软的跪不住了，“我要进去了呗！”“嗯…知道了…”。巴托双手的拇指插在肉穴里，手掌向外掰开柔软的臀肉，两个拇指拉开穴口，准备容纳巴托的阴茎。巴托的那根粗的不像话，紧致的软穴艰难的吞着，路飞觉得穴口好像要裂开一样，要吞下这么粗的东西，路飞的眼泪止不住的落下，巴托心疼的亲吻路飞的肩背，身下却坚定的前进，肉刃破开软肉捅到深处。等到终于全部进入，两个人都松了口气。

“路飞前辈，完全吞进去了呗。”巴托伸手抚摸着路飞的肚子，软嫩的穴肉裹着巴托的那根，仿佛在贪吃的蠕动一样。后入式进的格外深，柔软的肚子被顶出了形状，巴托揉按着那里，亲吻着路飞的耳廓，“真是荣幸呗！路飞前辈的里面，现在是我的形状了呗！”路飞被刺激的全身都蔓延着红色，汗水和泪水一起从脸上落下，整个人软倒在床上，肚子里的那根因为他的红扑扑的可爱脸蛋儿，又胀大了一圈。

“嗯啊…不行了…嗯…太大了…你出去…啊…”路飞哭着挣扎，想向前爬着逃离，却被巴托掐着腰拖回来，肉刃狠狠的顶到深处，“啊啊…不要…”。巴托抓住路飞的腰跨，凶狠的操弄起来，粗壮的柱身每次都能擦到那一点，“路飞前辈，路飞前辈啊……”路飞被顶弄的手脚都软的撑不住身体了。

巴托看路飞这样，干脆把路飞翻过来，“呜嗯…”巴托吻上路飞的唇，把甜美的呻吟全都堵回嘴里，下身狠狠的顶弄着，力气大的好像要把路飞干死在床上一样。路飞双腿缠绕到巴托的腰上，希望能减轻这可怕的快感，但却被操的更狠。手指在巴托后背胡乱的抓挠，细微的疼痛的刺激的巴托更像发了狂的野兽。

路飞哭喊着，却被巴托用拇指堵住前端，“呜…你放开”巴托咬着路飞滚动着的小巧的喉结，含糊的说：“等我一起呗，路飞前辈！”“嗯哈…”“啊啊…唔啊…啊…”巴托又重重的顶弄十几下后，快速的撸动着路飞的阴茎，放开拇指后路飞射了出来“哈啊…巴托！”巴托也跟着释放出来，淫液填满了肉穴，路飞觉得肚子都涨起来了。“您叫了我的名字呗！路飞前辈！”

路飞抽泣着抚摸着自己的腹部，巴托还没拿出去，隐隐可以看见巴托的形状。路飞的肉穴依旧紧致，贪婪的箍着巴托，路飞心里也全是被填满的满足。

“好舒服，鸡冠头。”路飞啜泣着去亲吻巴托，巴托被夸奖的傻笑着回应路飞的亲吻。路飞觉得肚子里的那根又硬了起来，他夹紧了穴口，“嘶”弄得巴托发出一声低呼。“不许动，也不许出去，就这样睡！”路飞任性的要求着，双臂抱住巴托的脖颈，用这样亲密的姿势趴在巴托怀里。

“遵…遵命呗！路飞前辈。”巴托忠实着听从路飞的命令。好好享受着这甜蜜的烦恼。

**Author's Note:**

> 性瘾  
至少有6个月具有反复的、可致强烈性唤起的性幻想、性冲动和性表达的行为，其频率和强度已经严重影响到正常感情表达的地步。  
从临床上来观察，性行为要求特别强烈，而且反应也超常性地迅速、容易和强烈，甚至拥抱、接吻、轻触也能产生强烈的性高潮。而如果得不到满足还会出现一些其他症状，比如头昏、失眠、四肢无力、发呆等。


End file.
